This invention relates to an electronic component which has an ultraviolet-light cured coating directly against it obtained from a bisphenol A epoxy diacrylic resin and a cycloaliphatic methacrylate. A wetting agent, adhesion agent, photoinitiator and a peroxide are also present in the preferred embodiments of this invention. A different conformal coating may optionally be added on top of the uv-cured coating. The electronic component for which the coating of this invention is especially adapted is a multilayer film capacitor.
Coatings which are cured by ultraviolet light have been used in the prior art as bands holding rolled sections in place, as capacitor can coatings, as end seals and on a capacitor section itself. Each of these prior art uses has required different formulations as the requirements for each differ. For example, a coating used to contain an electrolyte must be resistant to the electrolyte components, particularly the solvent, while one used to coat a component to be used on circuit boards must be resistant to different, aqueous flux solvents.